


beautiful red

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Stubble Burn, scruffy!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2949983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love how easily your skin turns red.” He dragged his thumb across reddened skin and smiled at the beauty of it. “How sensitive you are”</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful red

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by Ben's holiday scruff. Thank you.

 

Lying between Mike’s legs, Ben wrapped his hands around Mike’s legs, keeping them spread as he licked over the sensitive skin of his upper inner thigh just seconds before he scratched his scruffy cheek against the pale skin.

Shivers ran through his boyfriends body, making him smile as he licked the other side, repeating the same thing over and over, getting closer to his groin with each lick and rub until he was breathing his hot breath over Mike’s red tainted balls.

“Up.” Ben muttered against softly abused skin and gave a kiss to the skin as Mike lifted his hips to present his ass to Ben’s view.

“I missed you. And your ass.” He rasped out and scratched his chin against one of Mike’s ass cheeks.

“I love how easily your skin turns red.” He dragged his thumb across reddened skin and smiled at the beauty of it. “How sensitive you are” he said and dived between Mike's cheeks, rubbing his scruff against pale skin in the meantime.

Moans and curses wracked through Mike’s body as Ben started to lick around his rim, savoring the primal taste of Mike which he missed so much during his time away. But now he was here and was devouring his boyfriend. Eating him out until he was a babbling mess and until sounds were leaving Mike’s mouth that nobody could understand. Mike's whole body was shaking like a leaf. His dick was pulsing with every lick Ben did and with every scratch his scruff left and pre come was messily smeared all over his stomach.

Just then, Ben parted from Mike's ass to look at the mess he made. And he could only grin because it looked amazing.

“Look at that, my beautiful boy. All red and wet.”

Mike grunted something unclear and buried his face in the sheets bunched up around him to cover the smile on his flush covered face.

“Always for you.” Came it back a few seconds later, in which Ben was tracing the marks of his doing with his hands on Mike’s skin.

“I know that. So beautiful.” He leaned over Mike’s body and curved his hand around the man underneath him to turn his head to him so he could dip down and give him a kiss.

With the unmistakable taste of Mike on his tongue he deepened the kiss until Mike was catching for breath.

“I love it when you have a holiday scruff.” Mike whispered as Ben was peppering little kisses against his throat, making him moan as he sucked a bruise into the delicate skin.

“Shall I keep it?” he asked then, pressing his body between Mike’s legs, rubbing his still clothed cock against Mike's hip.

“Just until we have to film a new vid.” Mike decided, feeling the scruff under his fingertips and shortly after with his lips while pressing his hips up and back to press to Ben's.

“Mhmh.” Ben agreed and turned his head to catch Mike's lips in a kiss again. A hand sneaked between them curling around Mike's cock and started to stroke him fast. Swiping his thumb over the head of his cock every once in a while, smearing the wetness over the pulsing cock.

Mike circled his arms around Ben's neck, bringing him closer while he rutted against Ben's hand, burying his head against Ben's neck. Ben took the opportunity to scratch Mike’s neck with his scruff, making him twitch and groan even more.

Arms tightening around him and a muffled scream against his shoulder, Mike came between them, coated both of their stomachs with his come before going limp in Ben's arms.

Carefully, Ben stood up and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth to wash away the come and spit covering Mike's body. When he was done, he drew the blinds shut and brushed his teeth before curling around Mike's still resting body. A short nap couldn’t hurt, he thought as he pulled Mike's body into his arms and pressed his face into the skin between his shoulders.

Just then he noticed that there was no redness on Mike's back and he grinned. He had to do that later, he decided and pressed a kiss to the unmarked skin. Later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, a big thanks to [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) for beta this
> 
> and if you want to say hi to [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
